1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable furniture, and in particular, to inflatable furniture that can be easily and conveniently folded to a smaller size both for storage and for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable furniture has become very popular in recent times. For example, inflatable mattresses, sleeping bags, sleeping mats, futons and similar bed-like products are commonly used in homes, and in outdoor activities such as camping. Inflatable seats and sofas are often found in homes, and are commonly used by children.
These conventional inflatable furniture items are typically provided in the form of one or more water-impervious and air-impervious bodies having chambers that is/are inflated for use. When it is desired to store these items, the chamber(s) is deflated into a flattened form, and then folded or rolled up so that the resulting chamber is very small when compared to the fully-inflated chamber.
Unfortunately, inflating and deflating the chamber(s) can be very time-consuming if the user does not have access to a conventional electric pump that is capable of quickly inflating and deflating the chamber(s). For example, an inflatable seat that is taken by the user to an outdoor environment (such as an outdoor performance, a camping trip, or the beach) often assumes a large and bulky configuration when it is fully inflated. The user would need to carry an electric pump with the inflatable seat if the user wants to (i) quickly inflate the seat at the desired location, and (ii) quickly deflate the seat when it is time to leave the desired location. Otherwise, if the user were required to use a manual hand pump to inflate the inflatable seat, the inflation of the chamber(s) can take a long time. In addition, trying to deflate the inflatable chair by merely pressing on the valve at the air inlet and squeezing the chamber(s) is also time-consuming, and frustrating.
Thus, there still remains a need to provide inflatable furniture that overcomes the drawbacks described above.